1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to refuse compactors and in particular to an improved refuse compactor blade and actuating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art compactor blades have been moved by a cylinder which must be repetitively extended and retracted so as to fully move the compactor blade. Also, hydraulic systems for prior art compactor blades have required very high pressures in the hydraulic system for actuating the compactor blade. The present invention uses lower pressure then the prior art devices and provides lower friction of the compactor blade.